


Sasuke,  the asshole cat

by Arakyune



Series: Uchiha clan - the cats of Konoha [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cats, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Multi, No Uchiha Massacre, Tags Are Hard, Where Uchihas are just a clan of cats in human bodies, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakyune/pseuds/Arakyune
Summary: Kakashi thought he would be prepared for the cat traits that would appear eventually.He was dating Obito so he was already used to the Uchiha madness.He wasn’t ready. At all.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Uchiha clan - the cats of Konoha [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 290





	Sasuke,  the asshole cat

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, my exams have ended and I have my free time back! And I actually passed them all! Yay!
> 
> This is almost the last part of this series. There is one more (bonus) chapter in the making, but it's possible I will make more of those. So who knows!

It wasn’t that Kakashi disliked his team. But he didn't like them.

When they were first introduced to him by his former teacher, he ignored Obito’s snickering and Rin’s laughter, thought that they couldn’t be that bad. He was wrong.

Haruno Sakura was a young girl from a civilian family, with little to no experience with an actual ninja. That said, she was the top kunoichi of the year and her chakra control was so good, even second Hokage would have been proud.

Then there was his teacher’s son, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. The hyperactive child of the group and the one brat that could prank ANBU across the entire village, without anyone even noticing. Kakashi was still bitter after that one time he had to walk around the village with pink hair. Not to mention his parents, that were somehow unaware of this, or at least in Minato’s case, ignored it entirely.

And lastly, Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto’s kind of childhood friend, a genius child, and a nightmare of a student. At the start, Kakashi thought that since he was living with Obito, he would be prepared for the kind of problems Uchiha clan had. That he would be prepared for the cat traits that would appear eventually. He wasn’t ready. At all.

At first, Sasuke acted almost as if he was just a normal child and not an Uchiha with their crazy genetics, and Kakashi was just starting to hope that the crazy would just… go around him, at least this once. That was, of course, not what happened.

It started just like with Obito, some sharp noises making him hiss, light shining into his eyes resulted in a growling, small things that were still in the normal category in Kakashi’s book. And then, barely a month into their training, he noticed a pattern. Obito later laughed at him, as he should have noticed even before he got them on the team.

Sasuke and Naruto were rivals from a young age, Kakashi knew, so at the start, he reasoned that they had to be close. And they were, just not in a way Kakashi expected them to be. They bickered and fought in a way many friends do, how he and Obito did back in the days, so he just pushed it aside, because that was normal, right?

Wrong.

The first time he properly noticed it, and actually comprehended what was going on, was on the C-rank turned A-rank mission to the Wave. The kids defeated the two assassins sent after their client, and Kakashi was extremely proud of them until the second he noticed Naruto was poisoned. He really just wanted to turn back, leave the mission be, and get Naruto back to his mother before she could tear him to pieces.

Once again, that wasn’t what happened. Naruto stabbed himself and would have bled out if he wasn’t a Jinchuriki, a fact that Kakashi was extremely thankful for since he really didn’t want to be murdered by his former teacher and his wife. So, they decided to continue, only if just for the benefit of staying away from his teacher and his own demise for a bit longer.

That was when he noticed the change in Sasuke’s behavior for the first time. Despite knowing that Sakura was the self-appointed medic of their team, he just… grabbed the medkit from her arms went to check on Naruto himself. He bandaged the wound with a practiced but gentle hand, all while calling Naruto a useless idiot that couldn’t take care of himself.

Naruto, being Naruto, started shouting back at his black-haired teammate, being completely oblivious to the small smile on Sasuke’s face.

And that was when Kakashi just knew he wouldn’t be so lucky to just get a normal Uchiha.

* * *

After the incident, the signs just kept coming, making Kakashi beat himself over the head, because how could have he been so blind.

Sasuke, as it turned out, was the kind of cat that classified as an asshole with that one (1) person they were fond of, at least from what Kakashi saw. The person being Naruto, of course.

It started with Zabuza. After Kakashi went and got himself caught in an enemy jutsu, Naruto and Sasuke teamed up to get him out. With the combination of shadow clones and Henge, it somehow worked, only for Naruto to get hurt once again, making Sasuke fuss over him not even a minute after the battle.

Later, at the client’s house, Sasuke was the one who decided to go out and hunt something for dinner, only for him to get back inside and ask Naruto if he liked to eat ducks. They did indeed have a duck for dinner that night.

When Kakashi actually tried to teach them something, Sasuke was the one explaining chakra natures to Naruto again and again, until he finally understood. 

By the time they got back from the mission after his teacher sent Obito and Rin to retrieve them and get rid of Gato, Kakashi was sure he finally had a grasp on Sasuke’s cat personality. He let his former team know, of course, and Rin cheered him on. And then Obito laughed. And since nothing good ever happened when Obito laughed, Kakashi was already losing hope.

* * *

Almost three years later, Kakashi could finally tell the entire world, that he finally got Sasuke Uchiha, the source of most problems in his life at this point in time, read like a book.

Because no matter how hard it was to see the signs sometimes, Kakashi finally could tell with 100%, that Sasuke wasn’t just the asshole cat Kakashi thought he was. As it turned out, Sasuke was actually the cat that thought his human (Naruto), was a useless cat (hunter) himself, and since he actually liked him, he decided to take care of him and hunt for him as well.

First clue Kakashi found out, from Kushina from all people, that ever since Sasuke and Naruto were young, it was always Sasuke that came to get Naruto and dragged him for lunch when he forgot to eat. 

The second one was from Itachi, who told him that Sasuke always ended up dragging Naruto to their house, either for sleepovers, or just to toss him into a bathtub after a long day of playing on the playground.

And the last clue Kakashi actually didn’t have to search for himself, was of course from his, now sleeping on the couch boyfriend, Obito, and Rin, his girlfriend that was supposed to be sleeping on the couch as well, but they didn’t have couch big enough for the two of them.

They ended up dragging him to the training grounds where his kids usually trained, only for Kakashi to find all three of them sitting in a circle, eating what could only have been bentos, all three in the dark blue cloth. There was no mistaking the Uchiha crest on the bentos either. 

Kakashi wanted to die right there. 

His theory was confirmed when the next day, all three of his kids came to training together. It seemed like Sasuke found himself another useless human hunter he wanted to take care of, only this time in the form of Haruno Sakura.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is Naruto Jinchuriki and Kushina is alive, I hear you ask.  
> Zetsu tried to free the nine tails but managed to free only half so that half is sealed in Naruto since it couldn't have been sealed in Kushina without freeing the rest of nine tails. They will become friends eventually.
> 
> Why is Kyuubi sealed in the first place if Madara was happily married in Konoha back then?  
> People always want power, we all know it would happen eventually, Mito just hurried the process up a bit.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
